


Secreto

by Efervescencia



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, Fantasy and Magic, Fluff, M/M, Mistery, Smut, Wedding, a few AUs, anthro x human, complicated relationship, many other characters from the cartoon itself, references about mental diseases_non-con_gore_snuff_prostitution_murders_crime, scalie with tateware
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efervescencia/pseuds/Efervescencia
Summary: Enigma a revelar, que el corazón no debe negar.





	Secreto

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una de mis ships cracks favoritas y creo que merece más amor. Me tomó tiempo pensar una historia y lo que siempre se me venía a la mente eran AUs, varios, así que decidí reunirlos a casi todos en un sólo fic.
> 
> Me disculpo por la cantidad de Ooc, pero creo que se justifica por la trama de la historia.
> 
> El nombre de la canción incluida en el fic es "Take a slice" de Glass animals, con una traducción personal para adaptarse al fic.
> 
> No soy muy buena para los nombres, pero intenté denominar a los AUs como:  
> -Almost slice of life AU  
> -Surrounded in white AU  
> -Disaster partners AU
> 
> Y aclaro que este fic lo escribí sin igualarme con el cartoon, así que seguramente contiene fallas por información que desconozco.

Un día más en cierta ciudad de california, en la escuela Echo Creek, lugar que no parecía tener nada fuera de lo habitual, a excepción de que era uno de los primeros centros educativos que se dispuso a aceptar alumnos y maestros no humanos, provenientes de otras dimensiones, procurando ofrecer un medio libre de discriminación y lo mayormente inclusivo para con los  foráneos.

Ya habían pasado más de ocho años desde que súbitamente se abrieron en la tierra gran cantidad de portales provenientes de extraños lugares muy lejanos al mundo humano, pero teniendo todos algo en común, el objetivo de pedir asilo, debido a que la guerra que comenzó en una dimensión donde residía un reino llamado Mewni termino por extenderse más allá de lo que nadie jamás imagino, terminando por involucrar a mundos que muy poco tenían que ver en la trifulca.

La existencia de dimensiones alternas, magia y seres sobrenaturales, cambio por completo la percepción que los humanos tenían acerca de todo, desde la lógica simple, ciencia, hasta la religión, sin contar que fue un duro choque cultural del que la mayoría no se recuperaba a pesar de los años y aun así, la vida transcurría con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

Ese gris y lluvioso día era un ejemplo de eso. Hacía demasiado frío y estuvo sintiéndose muy aletargado, pero no permitió que eso afectara su rendimiento y acabada la jornada laboral se dispo a volver a su apartamento lo más rápido posible, pero lo lánguido del transporte público, tenía otros planes.

Toffee estaba sentado a no gran distancia de un niño que tiritaba, de no más de ocho años, piel trigueña y ojos castaños, al igual que el cabello.

Ambos esperaban en la parada de autobús, cerca de la escuela Echo Creek, en una banca que contaba con un modesto tinglado.

Aunque fuera un lagarto antropomorfo, al niño no le molestaba la fortuita compañía del adulto, es más, le agradaba mucho, aunque fuera muy tímido como para expresarlo.

Toffee era maestro en la escuela de Marco y a pesar de su aspecto serio y amenazante, era sumamente amable y dulce, al punto de que consiguió convertir la materia de matemáticas en algo entretenido.

Muy aparte del ámbito laboral o su cordialidad, nadie conocía mucho más sobre Toffee, todo en él era un misterio, comenzando con las razones que lo llevaron a vivir en la dimensión de la tierra y muchos incluso dudaban que su verdadero nombre fuera “Toffee”

Simple admiración infantil o un inocente flechazo, lo cierto es que el pequeño Marco se sentía muy feliz y nervioso cuando estaba en presencia de su maestro Toffee, a veces incluso se le quedaba viendo en clase o por los pasillos de la escuela, porque al caminar, la cola de Toffee se balanceaba de forma adorable a la par de su largo cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la espalda baja y que ataba con una liga blanca.

Pero pese a todo lo anteriormente mencionado, en esa ocasión los ánimos del pequeño estaban apagados y el frio no hacía más que contribuir a ese estado, ni siquiera se percataba en notar que había una pequeña libélula revoloteando cerca de él.

Toffee sabía que el alumno Marco Díaz era uno de los niños más joviales de la escuela, eso sin mencionar lo aplicado que era en los estudios, así que le extrañaba su mutismo, al igual que la hora en que se encontraron en la parada de autobús.

Sin previo aviso Toffee se quitó la chaqueta y cubrió a Marco, rompiendo el silencio.

—Pero tú también tienes frio— comento el niño con candidez.

—Estaré bien y dime… ¿no vinieron a recogerte de la escuela?

—Nana tenía que ir con el doctor y se retrasó en venir por mí… iré a casa por mi cuenta.

—Entiendo, pero recuerda que esperar en la escuela siempre es más seguro.

—Lo sé… pero me cansé de hacerlo…— comento cruzando los brazos y arrugando la boca, pero el puchero paso pronto.

Era bien sabido que Marco Diaz había perdido a sus padres en un accidente y vivía con su abuela.

—¿Sabes? Quería acompañarla, pero me dijo que no debía faltar a clases y me puse triste.

—¿Te preocupa tu abuela?

El niño asintió.

—¿Y si está muy enferma?

—No necesariamente debe estar muy enferma para ir al doctor.

—Pero la vi toser.

—Probablemente es sólo un resfriado, el clima ha estado muy frio estos días.

—No quiero que le pase nada… tampoco a usted, así que tome su chaqueta— dijo Marco con ánimos de llorar, pasándole la prenda.

—Tú la necesitas más.

—No, leí que a los lagartitos les hace mal el frio…

El reptil quedo genuinamente conmovido y en pos de infundirle valor al niño le dijo:

—Pase lo que pase siempre debes ser fuerte.

En respuesta recibió una ligera sonrisa, fue un momento perfecto y luego la silueta de la abuelita de Marco se asomó por la calle contigua, el niño se levantó de su lugar emocionado y fue a su encuentro en veloz carrera, sin importarle la lluvia o lo mojado del pavimento.

De un momento a otro resbalo cayendo de cara al suelo, el impacto fue tan fuerte que no pudo levantarse y simplemente giro su cuerpo viendo directo al cielo, dejándose mojar por la lluvia.

—¡Marco!

Lo último que pudo ver antes de desmayarse fue a su maestro Toffee reclinado sobre él, mirándolo con preocupación.

 

***

 

Abrió los ojos lentamente y miro alrededor a su siempre blanca y algo fría habitación. El sueño que acaba de tener había sido el más extraño en mucho tiempo, pero no por ello menos agradable.

Estaba resignado, pero alguna vez le agradaba imaginar cómo pudo ser su vida si él fuera alguien más, si su mente no fuera el estropajo que todos sabían que era y las pocas veces que esas ideas surgían, le seguían hasta en sueños.

Cuan conveniente sería que la vida que llevaba fuese tan sólo una pesadilla y que en realidad tuviera una vida cotidiana, asistiendo a una secundaria cualquiera, pudiendo pasear por la calle como una persona común y corriente, en una existencia tranquila aunque no perfecta, eso sonaba bien y sin embargo eran sólo fantasías, en las que alguien en particular siempre se colaba, lo único en su vida real que hacía todo más agradable aunque estuviera confinado a las paredes de ese instituto psiquiátrico.

No necesitaba amigos reales y el mundo tangible no era de su interés, pero aquella persona llego a interesarle aunque estuviera al otro extremo de la barrera de su cordura.

Quien encandilaba a Marco era muy alto, llevaba lentes, el cabello hasta los hombros pulcramente peinado y se veía como un fantasma con su larga bata blanca, pero el muchacho no le temía.

Solía preguntarse si en verdad era un monstruo lagarto de escamas grises o si sólo era su percepción tan distinta la que lo hacía verlo así, pero lo cierto es que aquel individuo si era un reptil antropomorfo, uno de los psiquiatras del lugar y todos los pacientes le apodaban “Toffee” porque en su consultorio, tenía una pequeño tazón con los dulces homónimos.

El muchacho no estaba totalmente desligado de la realidad aún y el Dr. Toffee hacía lo posible por mantenerlo centrado y para ello pensó que no sólo se requerían medicamentos, sino psicoterapia de apoyo.

Era curioso que a pesar de vivir en un mundo donde coexistían humanos e infinidad de criaturas sobrenaturales, en el que incluso la magia y la ciencia se pudieron entrelazar, no se hubieran podido develar todos los misterios que residían en lo profundo de la mente, porque tal vez el mayor enigma no yacía en los confines del multiverso, ni en el hechizo más poderoso, sino en la psique.

El Dr. Toffee era muy consciente de esto y por eso amaba su profesión. Siendo tan dedicado le alegraba estarle haciendo tanto bien a ese paciente en particular, pero a la vez, le preocupaba todo el apego o cariño que el muchacho le parecía profesar y pensaba que era su culpa, dado que hay ciertos términos en la interacción con los pacientes que no se debían rebasar, pero así sucedió con Marco.

A causa de eso, en parte consideraba positivo el alejarse de su trabajo por una temporada, aunque fuera a causa de unos estresantes asuntos personales de suma gravedad, pero a la vez sabía que extrañaría a ese peculiar paciente, porque el rebasar ciertos límites también lo afecto a él.

Pronto llego el momento en el que decidió darle personalmente la amarga noticia de su provisional ausencia.

Marco fue feliz de poder ver al Dr. Toffee fuera de los rigurosos horarios de terapia, pero al ver la expresión en su rostro, supo que algo no andaba bien.

—Por determinados asuntos… debo marcharme, ya no podré acudirte en tus terapias por un tiempo, pero regresaré.

La idea de separarse de quien amaba petrifico al muchacho.

—Marco ¿escuchaste lo que dije? Volveré.

El chico bajo la mirada permitiendo que el llanto brotara de sus ojos, pero entonces el doctor con gentileza le alzo el rostro y limpio sus lágrimas.

—Debes comportarte bien mientras no estoy, ¿podrás hacerlo?

Asintió procurando ocultar cuanto lo estaba afectado la noticia; el psiquiatra lamento que no hubiera mucho más que pudiera hacer y aun sabiendo que no eran acciones adecuadas, abrazo a Marco, despidiéndose con un suave beso en su mejilla.

Al marcharse cargo un mal presentimiento y quiso creer que el muchacho estaría bien en su ausencia, pero no sería así.

Marco estaba seguro de que el Dr. Toffee le mintió y que jamás volvería. Se sintió abandonado, igual que por todos sus familiares, que lo dejaron en ese lugar sólo para que no les estorbara, pero como acordó con él, en su ausencia mejoro su actitud, se comportó tan correctamente que le volvieron a permitir los paseos por el jardín del instituto psiquiátrico que se le habían prohibido tiempo atrás y cuando nadie se lo esperaba, burlo la seguridad, escabulléndose a la parte más alta del edificio.

Camino hacía la orilla de la terraza, se paró al borde y medito un instante, momento en que una pequeña libélula se posó en su nariz, como si fuera alguna especie de señal, pero Marco no le dio importancia y la alejo.

El pobre muchacho pensó que ya no tenía sentido seguir viviendo después de haber perdido a quien tanto quería, sin saber que su amado sí iba a volver por él, pero se encontraba tan enceguecido que prefirió tomar la decisión menos acertada.

Simplemente se dejó caer y aunque hasta donde sabía en el momento de la muerte todo se pone negro, para él simplemente fue un destello en blanco.

 

***

 

Despertó de pronto, acababa de tener una pesadilla en la que se suicidaba desde la terraza de un edificio enorme, supuso que soñó eso por haber quedado dormido en una posición incómoda mientras tomaba un baño en la tina, entonces alguien toco súbitamente a la puerta de la habitación cubierta de azulejos verdes.

—Apresúrate Marco, no eres el único que necesita usar el baño.

—Si tenías tanta prisa, debiste bañarte conmigo, pero como no quisiste, confórmate con esperar— arguyo mordaz y divertido.

En respuesta se oyó un gruñido desde el otro lado de la puerta. A Marco realmente le encantaba molestar a Toffee desde muy temprano en la mañana y aunque la idea de bañarse juntos era siempre muy tentadora, el otro sabía bien que era una trampa y que de aceptar, llegaría tarde al trabajo que le acababan de encargar y no podía tomarse ese riesgo.

Nunca lo admitiría, pero en días así, Marco buscaba retener a Toffee tanto como le fuera posible.

Luego de que ambos se asearan y vistieran, desayunaron en silencio, sentados frente a frente en la pequeña mesa de la cocina en su modesto apartamento, pero a pesar de eso ni siquiera se miraban. Toffee se concentraba en ingerir su tazón de colorido cereal de caja mezclado con café, combinación extraña cabe resaltar, mientras Marco leía las poco alentadoras noticias del periódico comiendo fruta.

Los encargos que recibía Toffee remuneraban bien, pero prefería vivir en un lugar sencillo y con algo más que lo elemental, puesto que es importante pasar desapercibido para alguien con un trabajo como el suyo, siendo esto un poco complicado tomando en cuenta que su aspecto era el de un monstruo lagarto.

Termino de comer su cereal, lavo rápido los trastes que ocupo y ultimo detalles en cuanto al equipamiento que decidió llevar para esa misión, guardando todo en una maleta que parecía el estuche de algún instrumento musical; Marco lo acompañaba con circunspección, ignorando cuando volvería a verlo y antes de salir por la puerta Marco observo a Toffee, él le sostuvo la mirada un momento para luego simplemente irse.

A veces los trabajos de Toffee sólo tomaban unas horas en ser finalizados, en otras ocasiones por su dificultad podían llevar hasta semanas, pero Marco confiaba en que volvería, aunque eso significara ver agravada su depresiva actitud por tiempo indefinido.  

Normalmente el reptil tenía una rutina bien estructurada. Corría más de tres horas por el parque aledaño, realizaba pesas, limpiaba, armaba y desarmaba, al menos siete veces cada una de las pistolas y rifles de su arsenal, además de afilar con minuciosa obsesión cada una de las armas punzo cortante que coleccionaba. En lo restante del día meditaba e iba atender una pequeña librería a unas cuadras de donde vivían, a modo de negocio personal con el que camuflaba su verdadero oficio.

Cabe decir que Marco también debía trabajar en esa librería e incluso hacerse cargo del negocio en ausencia del lagarto, pese a que los libros le parecían aburridos.

Lo que más deseaba era que Toffee le enseñara todas sus destrezas en pelea y manejo de armas, pero él no quería hacerlo y simplemente le decía que no estaba listo.

Pero todo eso cambiaba por temporadas, en época de invierno porque el frío afectaba su metabolismo de sangre fría y cuando volvía de algún encargo.

Marco sabía que esa rutina lo mantenía centrado, pero eso no bastaba para ayudarlo a distraerse de la desolación y la culpa que le dejaban los trabajos sucios que hacía.

En días como esos Toffee no salía de cama, se quedaba acurrucado ahí, como queriendo esconderse de algo y nada de lo que Marco intentase funcionaba para animarlo, así que se metía bajo las cobijas y lo acompañaba ayudándolo a mantenerse cálido. Otras veces Toffee simplemente se quedaba sentado al borde de la cama, mirando al vacío o en su defecto, cubriéndose el rostro con las garras en medio de pensamientos tormentosos, también iba a la sala a ver algo de televisión o sólo se hundía en uno de los sillones escuchando la radio, pero si había suerte iba a la terraza del edificio a tomar el sol.

Si bien toda su vida había transcurrido de esa forma, no pasaba un día que no deseara alejarse de lo que era, pero a ese punto le parecía imposible.

Asesino a sueldo, terrorista o mercenario, tomaba el oficio que se le encomendara y solía consolarle el hecho de que habían destinos peores al que le toco, sobre todo para alguien de su naturaleza y no se trataba simplemente de que él fuera un lagarto antropomorfo, ya que los humanos estaban acostumbrados a convivir con gran cantidad de seres diferentes a ellos, sino que él pertenecía a una especie muy exótica, que tenía vidas largas y longevas junto a una poderosa habilidad de regeneración, lo que le brindaba invulnerabilidad para los trabajos de alto riesgo que realizaba, pero antes de eso, fue la razón de que su vida diera un trágico vuelco, ya que traficantes inescrupulosos pusieron su interés en la extraña habilidad con la que los pocos como él contaban, para fines por demás siniestros, como ser el cine snuff, los espectáculos gore y la prostitución en los lugares más violentos y peligrosos, porque la macabra diversión podía ser interminable con alguien que daba la impresión de ser inmortal y no contribuía en nada que ese alguien tuviera una hermosa apariencia.

Había gente que estaría dispuesta a pagar verdaderas fortunas por seres así.

Fue secuestrado y trasladado de su dimensión ilegalmente, con destino a una subasta secreta, pero en medio de eso los traficantes que lo capturaron tuvieron que enfrentarse de forma imprevista a una mafia con la que tenían cuentas pendientes.

Los traficantes perdieron y quienes ganaron tomaron la misteriosa carga como trofeo sin saber lo que contenía. Al abrir la jaula no entendieron el por qué un monstruo reptil podría ser tan valioso, pero pronto comprendieran la razón.

No podía negar que le debía mucho a la mafia con la que trabajo en el pasado, ellos pensaron que emplear sus dotes en depravados fines fetichistas era un desperdicio, así que lo entrenaron y lo convirtieron en el arma secreta de su organización, aunque por su aspecto y condición, no se salvó de acostarse por la fuerza con más de alguno. Mucho tiempo después a causa de un desliz entre sus miembros, esa mafia fue desmantelada y Toffee pudo escapar, pero habían pasado demasiados años y no se atrevía a volver a su hogar, no creía merecerlo después de haberse convertido en alguien tan ruin, aún si fue sólo para sobrevivir ¿cómo volver a la normalidad después de todo lo que había visto y hecho? Prefirió resignarse a no volver a saber nada más sobre la cariñosa familia que lo adopto en su dimensión de origen, comenzando por abandonar su verdadero nombre y paso a llamarse “Toffee”

Por todo ello Toffee jamás accedería a enseñarle a Marco todo lo que sabía. Deseaba que él se alejara de las apuestas, las estafas y los robos fortuitos, pero él adoraba demasiado la adrenalina del peligro y el dinero fácil.

La historia de Marco en comparación a la de Toffee, no era rebuscada ni exageradamente oscura, sólo la de un jovenzuelo rebelde e impulsivo que escapo de casa siendo un púbero y que contrariamente a lo malo que era encargándose de si mismo, no se le daba mal cuidar de alguien más.

Toffee mantenía a Marco con los pies en la tierra respecto a sus actividades delictivas  y este lo ayudaba a recordar con su presencia que él no era sólo una máquina de matar, despabilándolo cuando se sumía en la depresión.

Se sostenían mutuamente por lo cual era un poco aterrador pensar que podía suceder con el uno si el otro dejaba de estar para él y aunque tal vez cuidar de un hábil asesino a sueldo prácticamente imperecedero sonaba estúpido, tenía sentido al saber que ese sujeto tiene una personalidad frágil y melancólica.

Las cosas siguieron de la manera acostumbrada, Toffee volvió arrastrando su interminable tristeza y con algo de esfuerzo termino acurrucado en el sillón más grande de la pequeña sala, envuelto en una manta con estampado de libélulas que Marco no recordaba haber visto antes, mientras rondaba inquieto por el apartamento, como espectro enjaulado, sin que Toffee hiciera algún comentario al respecto, a sabiendas de que su actitud tan pusilánime hacía difícil el tiempo que pasaba junto a Marco.

—Muero del aburrimiento y quiero salir, pero tú no— hablo el joven al fin.

—Porque sé a dónde pretender llevarme.

—¿Y eso que importa?

—Debes alejarte de esos vicios.

—Tú no te atreves a dejar el trabajo que odias ¿y me hablas a mí de vicios?

—Es diferente y ve a donde quieras, pero si te metes en problemas, no cuentes conmigo.

—¿Bromeas? A veces creo que realmente disfrutas matar gente.

Toffee apretó los colmillos y entorno las afiladas pupilas de su mirada, Marco trago saliva, pero la rabia que repentinamente invadió a Toffee se tornó en tristeza, llevándolo a recluirse en el dormitorio.

El joven quiso seguirlo, pero casi recibió un portazo en su rostro.

—No lo dije en serio, abre la puerta.

Nadie respondió del otro lado.

Se apoyó en la puerta, deslizándose por la superficie hasta quedar sentado y se dispuso a esperar.

Ser sincero no es sencillo, la verdad se oculta y protege, porque nadie está listo para asimilarla,  Marco lo sabe mejor que nadie, es demasiado idiota para siquiera intentarlo y prefiere vivir escapando. En el otro extremo esta Toffee, quien cree que por más que se oculte la verdad, es inevitable que pequeños trazos de esta escapen en cada uno de tus suspiros, mientras caminas  e incluso cuando pestañeas. La insoportable verdad esta tan presente en uno que es absurdo huir.

Como la verdad se escurre escapando del escondite que no le puede contener por completo, suele ser perceptible para quien realmente íntima con nosotros provocándole irritación. Si bien quisiera interesarse y ayudar, en realidad no puede hacerlo, siendo realistas, evitaría escucharte, porque tus problemas le recuerdan a los propios y esto le frustra, ya que también tiene mucho con lo cual lidiar, por eso todos prefieren cubrirse de estoicismo y seguir como si no les estuviera pasando nada, pese a que saben que están cayendo a pedazos, lo cual es aún peor si hay una honda resignación que dicta que no se puede hacer nada para arreglar las cosas, cuando la verdad es que el miedo paraliza a realizar el cambio.

Toffee siempre saco fuerzas de dónde no tenía para resistir la vida que llevaba; a pesar de eso se consideraba muy débil y se odiaba por no haber hecho algo para cambiar el rumbo de su vida cuando tuvo oportunidad, pero de todas formas seguía viviendo, con una pizca de anhelo, esperando algo sin estar seguro de qué era y entonces encontró a Marco.

No le importaba lo que Toffee hacía, él también había hecho cosas malas, nada que se comparara al homicidio por supuesto, pero sabía que en Toffee había mucho más y no lo juzgaba, el problema era que cuando se irritaba o impacientaba, su gran bocaza hacía de las suyas.

Pasaron un par de horas, Marco se durmió sentado al lado de la puerta y al percibir que la abrieron, despertó cayendo hacía atrás.

—Dormir ahí no te hará bien, ve a la cama.

—¿Y tú?

—Pasaré el resto de la noche en el sillón.

La mayoría de sus peleas siempre ocurrían a causa de las mordaces palabras de Marco, pero era por Toffee que jamás pasaban a mayores problemas o trifulcas, porque él siempre condescendía. Perpetuamente sensato en casi todos sus aspectos y por demás paciente a pesar de su deleznable ánimo, sino fuera por él, Marco sabía que probablemente ya estaría muerto o peor.

Antes de que pudiera dar otro paso, el estafador apreso a su amante abrazándolo por la espalda rozando insinuante sus piernas con la cola del reptil.

—No quiero dormir sin ti.

—Por ahora prefiero estar a solas.

—Sabemos que soy un imbécil, pero perdóname.

Al decir eso Marco pasó una de sus manos por la gruesa cola de Toffee, haciéndolo estremecer.

—Eso es trampa…

—¿Y qué harás al respecto?

Toffee inhalo profundamente, tomó a Marco del brazo metiéndolo a la recamara y cerró la puerta detrás suyo.

Marco se dejó caer en la cama, sumiéndose en los descuidados besos que le brindaba Toffee, abundantes en saliva y forcejeos. Ninguno quería ceder el control, catalizando los remanentes de su reciente trifulca en lascivia.

Esas situaciones de pareja afectaban a Toffee más que a Marco, pero estaba bien, porque de esa forma comprobaba que era capaz sentir algo más que tristeza, culpa o rabia.

Al principio ni siquiera sabían cómo besarse, porque los colmillos de Toffee eran demasiado afilados y su hocico muy alargado, también la ranura vertical en su entrepierna fue motivo de confusión para su amante, sin mencionar que le tenía bastante aversión al contacto físico, por otro lado Marco no sabía ir con calma, dado que jamás se había acostado con alguien por otra razón que no fuera simple calentura, copas demás o algo de dinero fácil. Por todo eso y más las irritantes mariposas en el estómago, los momentos incómodos y lo impredecible de cada nuevo día junto a alguien más con todo lo bueno e imperfecto, eran algo que Toffee atesoraba y que no sería posible de no ser por Marco.  

Toffee se retrajo, llevando una zarpa a su largo hocico debido a que Marco se atrevió a morderle con fuerza en medio de los besos, pero contraataco, hundiéndole en la garganta su extensa lengua bífida.

El corazón les latía rápido, la ropa se tornó tan molesta que les faltaron manos para desvestirse.

La piel desnuda de Marco se erizo al tacto de las garras de Toffee, pero procurando no dejarse atenazar, devolvió cada una de las caricias recibidas con creces y cada roce era simplemente delicioso.

La textura de las escamas que cubrían a Toffee era perfecta, cada diminuta pieza estaba pulcramente ordenada, creando un entramado que sólo se podía notar a la distancia suficiente.

Escamadas suaves y lustrosas, pero no lo suficiente sensibles, excepto en la zona interior de los muslos y el vientre bajo, donde las placas eran mucho más delgadas, sabiendo esto Marco se deleitó tanteando esas partes, pasando a meter un par de sus dedos en la ranura vertical donde yacían replegados los genitales de Toffee, quién ante la atrevida intromisión, araño la espalda de Marco.

—Auch.

—No quise…— susurro bajando la mirada.

Había lastimado a demasiadas personas, tanto que lamentaba inmensamente hasta el más mínimo daño que le hiciese a Marco, claro que había ciertas excepciones en el sexo.

—Lo sé… fui muy brusco…

—Déjame lamer las heridas.

Eran lesiones superficiales, por lo cual Marco negó con la cabeza y sonrió ladino.

—Me gusta cuando usas las garras, ahora quiero sentir tus dientes.

Toffee entorno la mirada y en silencio se dirigió a la zona. Comenzó mordiendo con delicadeza el glande, pasando a rozar con sus fauces toda la extensión del pene, provocando en Marco alguna especie de peligrosa sensación excitante.

Sabía que estaba a salvo con él, pero muy de vez en cuando tenía la sensación de que Toffee se reprimía en demasiados sentidos, siendo cuestión de tiempo para que toda su desesperanza desembocara en una masacre y la forma en que lo observaba mientras le hacía la felación, parecía la mayor prueba de eso.

Estiro la piel del prepucio con sus colmillos, soltándola de pronto, Marco profirió un gemido y Toffee envolvió totalmente el miembro con su lengua viperina, mientras le masajeaba el torso y las piernas haciendo sólo un poco de presión con la punta de sus garras, dejando ligeras marcas rojizas.

Marco sudaba con el rostro enrojecido y aunque se jactaba de verse siempre muy confiado y seguro, en esos momentos estaba a total merced de Toffee que no necesitaba palabras para demostrar que cuando dejaba de lado su melancolía, era muy bueno para hacerse del control de cualquier situación y lo hizo eyacular. Marco arqueó la espalda, apretando con las manos el cubrecama del desordenado lecho, mientras Toffee se incorporaba limpiándose el hocico con el antebrazo.

Su falo ya había emergido de la ranura vertical y se acercó a su amante que seguía bastante trémulo, pero esperaba con fervorosa expectación lo que vendría a continuación y con calma se encargó de prepararse a si mismo.

Toffee se relamió las fauces, acomodándose para penetrar a Marco. Le acarició el rostro y bajo las garras, hasta detenerse en sus caderas, dando paso a movimientos certeros y fuertes sin un momento de tregua, a la mezcla de sus hálitos agitados que clamaban por más, desembocando en el puro éxtasis.

Tal vez ya habían terminado de tener sexo, pero la sesión de arrumacos seguiría, con Toffee encargándose de lamer las heridas de la espalda de Marco.

Tenía muchas cicatrices y no se enorgullecía de todas, porque cuando las veía se daba cuenta de lo estúpido que podía ser, así que Toffee hacía bien en cuidarlo, aunque a veces se dieran problemas como los de esa noche.

A pesar de las dificultades, tenían buenos momentos, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo ninguno estaba seguro de por qué seguían juntos.

Siendo joven, no tenía por qué desperdiciar su tiempo con alguien como él, que no se atrevía a dejarlo irse, porque sentía que lo necesitaba para vivir, pero Marco no podía pensar en la idea de alejarse, porque estar con Toffee era lo más increíble que le había pasado y de todas formas no tenía a donde más ir.

Tenía mucho por lo cual agradecerle a Toffee, pero no era capaz y hasta sentía que se aprovechaba de él en demasiados sentidos, ya que podía ser tan dulce y suave como el caramelo con el que compartía nombre.

—Lo siento… pero tú no reirías aunque me lanzaran un pastel en la cara frente a ti… así que prefiero verte molesto a verte triste.

Toffee sabía que esa fue su forma de decirle que se preocupaba por él y simplemente se aproximó a Marco, entregándole un suave beso.

—Te am…

—No lo digas— interrumpió.

A Marco le importaba Toffee, pero no podría asegurar que lo amaba, porque era la primera vez que entablaba una relación que durara más de unas semanas y en cambio Toffee ciertamente amaba a Marco, pero era terrible demostrando lo que sentía debido al trabajo que debía ejercer y cuando intentaba hacerlo, las cosas no salían bien.

Prefirieron que la divagante conversación de alcoba tomara otro rumbo.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

—Estabas esposado en el asiento trasero de una patrulla que robe.

—Conducías como demente y no me notaste.

—¿Qué esperabas? Escapaba de un encargo que no salió bien y tenía una mano destrozada— alego frunciendo el ceño, en tanto Marco lo miraba aprensivamente, pero de un momento a otro le sonrió.

—Fue divertido, lo volvería a hacer.

Afirmación secundada de otro beso y una inesperada risita de parte del lagarto.

Al día siguiente las cosas parecieron mejorar un poco, Toffee no quiso desayunar, pero más tarde luego de ordenar un poco el apartamento, Marco preparo el almuerzo, lo obligo a salir de la cama, le peino su larga cabellera y merendaron.

Se le daban bien las artes culinarias y Toffee ya le había sugerido que se dedicara a eso, pero le respondió que lo haría el día en que él se convirtiera en abogado, sólo porque le gustaba verlo en traje formal.

Tanto él como Marco, siendo prácticos en su aspecto, preferían la sencillez, pero lo cierto era que Toffee se veía muy bien en esas ropas elegantes que sólo usaba cuando iba de encubierto o debía infiltrarse en algún lugar sofisticado.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo, tanto que Marco no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de fastidiar un poco a su amante que se encontraba acurrucado en su sillón favorito de la sala.

—¿Iremos a atender la librería hoy?

—No.

—¿Te pasaras el resto del día en ese sillón?

—Sí...

—¿Y qué haces mirando la televisión apagada?

—No hay nada bueno que ver.

—Jamás lo hay— respondió burlón.

El reptil suspiro, Marco fue hacía la radio y la encendió.

—Al menos deberías poner algo de música.

Cambio de emisora unos momentos y sintonizo una estación donde una canción con tintes melancólicos sonaba, aunque más que triste, parecía casi depresiva o siniestra, pero a la vez tenía un ritmo contagioso y relativamente sensual, por lo cual Marco comenzó a bailar, llamando la atención de Toffee.

**One is pretty, but the other lies**

_Uno es lindo, pero el otro miente_

**Chewing on a fat smoke, no filter, but you're puffing**

_Masticando un cigarrillo pesado, sin filtro, pero exhalas el humo_

Al principio Marco bailaba con la intención de verse gracioso, pero al notar la forma en que Toffee lo observaba, sonrió con malicia y cambio la cadencia de sus movimientos, de una forma que hizo que la temperatura de ese lagarto de sangre fría subiera.

**I'm the treasure, baby, I'm the prize**

_Soy el tesoro, nenx, soy el premio_

**Cut me rails of that fresh cherry pie**

_Córtame un pedazo de ese fresco pie de cereza_

Se movía con potencia y soltura, divirtiéndose genuinamente. Deseaba bailar con Toffee, pero sabía que él no le gustaba hacerlo, así que se le ocurrió algo mejor.

**You've gone with the thick rims**

_Te fuiste con las grandes rimas_

**Big look with the lip ring and things**

_Grandioso aspecto con el aro en el labio y esas cosas_

Empezó a quitarse la camiseta que llevaba al son de la música, camino con cadencia hasta el sillón, se detuvo a un paso y se sentó en el suelo a los pies de Toffee mirándolo desde abajo de manera muy traviesa.

**Sitting pretty in the prime of life**

_Cómodamente sentado en la flor de la vida_

**I'm so tasty and the price is right**

_Soy delicioso y el precio es el correcto_

En aquel instante Marco deslizo sus manos hasta las rodillas de Toffee y le abrió las piernas. Por fortuna las persianas del apartamento siempre estaban cerradas.

—No aquí…— susurro Toffee

—No resistiré hasta llegar a la cama.

**Stewing in the black dope**

_Preparando el oscuro ardid_

**I'm filthy and I love it**

_Soy inmundo y me encanta_

Marco se incorporó deslizándose hasta poder alcanzar el cuello del reptil, le rodeo con los brazos y comenzó a besar la zona, Toffee lo sujeto de la cintura y de a poco comenzó a pasar sus garras por su piel trigueña.

Ligeros rasguños y mordidas eran inevitables, pero se disfrutaban mucho.

**Wake me when the bell rings**

_Despiértenme cuando suene la campana_

**I'm gonna sleep 'cause you live in my daydreams**

_Voy a dormir porque vives en mis fantasías_

Ese último verso por un instante desconcentro a Marco, no pudo entender la razón, pero no se dejó distraer demasiado, pasando a enredar sus dedos entre los cabellos negros de Toffee, intensificando el beso, pero entonces la canción acabo y comenzó a sonar una cursi tonada pop que arruino el ambiente del momento.

—Bien, vamos al cuarto— comentó Marco molesto por el cambio brusco de música.

Toffee sonrió sutilmente, apago la radio y tomó en brazos a Marco rumbo a la habitación, pero al llegar ahí, sólo se metieron en cama abrazados, decidiendo tomar una siesta.

Su relación era imperfecta en demasiados aspectos, casi rozaba lo toxico, por lo incorrecto que es aferrarse a alguien más, excusándose en que esa era su forma de sobrevivir, pero al menos se conocían bastante bien y aceptaban los defectos del otro, haciendo lo posible para hacer funcionar las cosas entre ellos.

El estafador y el asesino a sueldo, una combinación que contrario a lo que se creería, podía  augurar algo más que desastre.

 

***

 

La alarma de su celular lo despertó bastante temprano. Hubiera preferido seguir durmiendo y no recordaba haberla configurado porque era sábado, pero al menos acababa de tener un sueño agradable, en el que simplemente estaba en brazos de su persona amada y sin razón alguna se sintió desorientado.

Se levantó de súbito sujetándose la cabeza, miro su habitación y nada parecía diferente, entonces ¿por qué sentía que había algo fuera de lugar?

No entendía la impresión que lo invadía, cuando de pronto tocaron a la puerta.

—Marco, hijo ¡qué bueno que ya despertaste!

—Buenos días mi cielo.

Sus padres Rafael y Angie Diaz, se asomaron por la puerta de su habitación, mirando felices a Marco, quien pensaba que ellos se veían ligeramente diferentes a como los recordaba.

—Buenos días— respondió el aludido.

—Perdona que viniéramos a llamarte para desayunar.

—Sabemos que ya estás muy grande para eso.

—Pero tenerte aquí después de tanto tiempo y para una ocasión tan feliz pudo más con nosotros, ¿no es cierto querido?

Rafael asintió abrazando ligeramente a Angie, mientras ella enjugaba una lágrima de la emoción.

En aquel momento Marco recordó que era el día de su boda e iba a casarse con Toffee.

Razono que simplemente despertó confundido porque la noche anterior fue su despedida de soltero, donde lo acompañaron Ferguson y Alfonzo.

Fue una salida bastante sencilla, pero memorable, sólo bebieron recordando viejos tiempos, tomaron unos carritos de supermercado y se lanzaron por una pendiente, dando el sentido pésame a la soltería de Marco cuando los improvisados vehículos se descarrillaron y los tres impactaron al suelo.  

—Baja pronto— recalco su madre con dulzura.

Marco asintió con rostro tranquilo y en cuanto sus padres salieron se dispuso a alistarse.

Luego de una ducha rápida y de vestirse, fue a arreglarse frente al espejo y por un momento no creyó reconocerse, era como si tan sólo ayer hubiera sido un adolescente escuálido y un tanto inseguro, en cambio ahora era ya todo un adulto.

¿Qué estaba pasando con él? ¿Por qué todo estaba resultándole tan confuso esa mañana?

Siendo un psicólogo hecho y derecho, debería resultarle más fácil que a nadie aclarar el embrollo que su mente era en ese instante, pero quiso creer que todo eso se debía a los nervios por la ceremonia.

En el desayuno le llovieron llamadas y mensajes de felicitación al celular o para confirmar asistencia al casorio, sin embargo no reconocía a todos esos contactos que le hablaban como amigos de años, pero dejo de preocuparse por eso al ver un mensaje de su prometido, avisándole que su vuelo se retrasó, pero que llegaría a tiempo a la boda.

Luego siguió el alboroto en ultimar detalles y preparativos para la ceremonia civil que se realizaría en el patio trasero de la casa Diaz, con sus allegados y amigos más cercanos, claro que se lamentaba la ausencia de ciertos conocidos y parientes debido a que no veían con buenos ojos una unión como esa.

La polémica era entendible, más allá de que ambos fueran varones, uno de ellos era un reptil antropomorfo de otra dimensión, pero a los novios no les importaba y tampoco a las personas que los apreciaban de verdad.

Angie estaba a cargo de la organización general, Rafael de la decoración con la ayuda de algunos colaboradores y familiares, porque siendo un artista no había nadie más indicado que él para liderar la labor. Marco y Nana Diaz, se ocuparon de la comida y aperitivos; todos concordaban en que Marco había heredado las dotes culinarias de su abuela.

Marco era feliz, pero con el pasar de las horas en cuenta regresiva para la boda, comenzó a sentirse cansado y cada momento era parecido a estar en una burbuja nebulosa, como si simplemente estuviera siguiéndole la corriente a todos. No era su intención, simplemente estaba desconectado, incluso cuando fue a ponerse el elegante chaqué negro que usaría para la ceremonia y se encontró con sus amigos de la secundaria, entre ellos, Janna, Alfonzo, Fergus y Jackie, pero sin embargo, al ir hacia el altar, por un instante olvido la desazón, porque ahí le esperaba Toffee vestido en un soberbio frac de color blanco que resaltaba en su piel escamada gris.

Todo era perfecto, aunque la creciente inquietud seguía presente en el interior de Marco, pero cuando ya estaba por firmar los papeles y vio un emblema de libélula impreso sobre los documentos, no pudo seguir soportándolo.

—No sé qué es… pero algo está muy mal aquí— susurro mirando a su amado.

Ante eso, Toffee le sonrió de una forma que no supo interpretar, seguido de un beso suave y repentinamente, Marco se encontró sumido en densa oscuridad, ya ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, pero el mismísimo vacío que le rodeaba comenzó a quebrarse.

Pensó que estaba perdido, cuando de repente escuchó una voz suave, pero imponente.

—Tu tiempo se acaba y es hora de que aceptes aquel pequeño secreto que se encuentra guardado en lo más profundo de tu ser, algo tan sutil y curioso que ni el mismísimo Nolodiga pudo develar.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?

—¿Acaso no acabas de comprender el significado de esos sueños salidos de lo profundo de tu inconsciente?

—¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!

—Estas tan cerca de despertar, haz un esfuerzo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—El niño preocupado, el adolescente entre paredes blancas, el joven estafador y tú.

Marco sintió una oleada de reminiscencias acometer su mente.

—Sólo admitiendo el secreto que une todas las quimeras podrás despertar y salvarte.

Todo ese tiempo estuvo durmiendo, pasando de sueño en sueño.

—Es cierto…

Y al fin recordó, estaba tras la forjadora de las tijeras dimensionales a causa de un desafío, atrapado en una dimensión inhóspita desde hacía más de una década.

Después de muchos años, al fin pudo hallarla en las llanuras de Flendar y perdió su rastro en la zona de La neblina del Olvido, donde se extravió, pero encontró un claustro de monjes donde adquirió unos textos ancestrales que lo condujeron hacía los Sabios Dimensionales que le enseñaron a traducir su idioma y le indicaron que debía pasar por el Bosque de la Aflicción para al fin encontrar la morada de Hekapoo.

No obstante, aquel lugar estaba lleno de peligrosas pruebas e insólitas criaturas. La más poderosa de todas, se decía que se llamada simplemente “Secreto”

Aprendió a usar la espada, lucho contra todo un ejército de extraños osos, viajo en globo aerostático e hizo jet sky sobre cataratas, por sólo mencionar unas cosas, pero nada de eso lo preparo para ese momento, en el que al pasar por un extraño pasaje de flores y enredaderas, se topó con infinidad de escritos desparramados por el tramo y una libélula gigante de colores fluorescentes, alas de oropel y ojos que relucían como zafiros, cuyas larguísimas patas eran las enredaderas que rodeaban el lugar. Su aspecto era hermosamente apacible y Marco no se percató a tiempo del riesgo que esa criatura representaba.

Ahora ya sabía la razón de que la criatura fuera llamada “Secreto” porque se metía en tu mente, escarbando entre tus más grandes y oscuras fantasías, hasta hallar a algún recóndito enigma que le interesara.

En principio el monstruo libélula podía parecer equiparable al parasito Nolodiga, con el que Marco tuvo que lidiar por culpa de unas rencillas con Tom Lucitor, pero en cambio, este ser era verdaderamente selectivo, no buscaba simplemente entre los secretos vergonzosos o escabrosos con el propósito de desvirtuar a su anfitrión. Iba más allá, indagando incluso lo fugaz, el más mínimo resquicio de algo que no fue o que pudo ser y lo que casi nadie sabía, era que sus poderes a veces eran capaces de relevar información que ni el propio soñador conocía.

Luego de unos instantes Marco comprendió a lo que se refería el monstruo, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y decidió acabar con ese asunto.

—Está bien ¡lo acepto! Mentí cuando dije que Toffee me pareció aburrido la primera vez que lo vi y aún hoy creo que se ve sexy con su traje de abogado.

La confesión que resulto se convirtió en una esfera color verde, que la libélula tomo riendo sonoramente, momento en que el ilusorio escenario donde estaban se desvaneció.

Marco estaba casi sepultado entre enredaderas y frente a él residía la misma libélula que había visto en sueños más de una vez y de inmediato quiso tomar su espada para atacarlo.

—¡Tú me hiciste esto, la pagarás!

—Calma, todo está bien.

—¡No lo está! ¡¿Qué hiciste con Nachos?!

—Tu ciclodragón está a salvo, es un ser tan transparente que mis poderes no hicieron efecto en él— expreso mientras las enredaderas soltaban a Marco y a su amigo.

Detrás del insecto salió la bestia mecánica hacía Marco, ayudándolo a incorporarse, ya que se encontraba muy debilitado.

—¿Ahora explicaras lo que paso?— inquirió Marco abrazando a su querido compañero de aventuras.

—Primero me disculpo por poner tu vida en riesgo, pero no tenía opción, estaba muriendo de hambre.

—Habla claro.

—Tengo dos formas de alimentarme, una es con confesiones vergonzosas, la otra es drenando la esencia vital de los incautos que caen en mis enredaderas, lo que suceda primero…

Sus palabras no parecían aplacar la ira del viajero, así que la libélula se apresuró en explicar.

—No es que disfrute matando a seres inocentes con sueños extraños, pero muy pocos consiguen admitir sus peculiaridades y por eso casi siempre terminan muriendo… s-sólo quiero que sepas que no soy tan malo, simplemente quiero sobrevivir.

—¿Y por qué secuestrar personas? ¡Podrías explicarles lo difícil de tu situación!

—Lo intenté, pero prefieren huir despavoridos.

—De todas formas no…

—Escucha, soy el último de mi especie, tengo un legado que proteger.

—Pero debe haber algo más que puedas hacer.

—¿Ves todos estos pergaminos desparramados?

—¿Qué son?

Incógnita que le surgió desde que llego a ese paraje.

—Son crónicas de la historia de mi especie, no sé a quién dejárselas, pero sobrevivir lo suficiente para terminar estos escritos es todo lo que me di cuenta que puedo hacer.

—Ahora entiendo… —debía admitir que la situación del monstruo era mucho más complicada de lo que imaginaba— pero Nacho-bubu y yo debemos irnos ya. Mucha suerte libélula.

—Te deseo lo mismo.

Se montó en su corcel motorizado y antes de irse volteo una última vez hacía el monstruo.

—Por cierto, todos dicen que te llamas “Secreto” ¿pero cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

—Me llamo Rozus.

—Yo soy Marco y… en la zona de La Neblina del Olvido, hay un claustro de monjes que guardan textos ancestrales, estoy seguro de que les agradaría atesorar lo que has estado escribiendo…

—No sabes cuánto me alegra saber eso— expreso el monstruo con genuina gratitud.

—Hasta siempre Rozus— se despidió solemnemente con un ademán que la libélula correspondió.

Meterse a la mente de ese hombre y analizar sus sueños, hizo reflexionar a Rozus sobre que había cosas más importantes que sobrevivir, así que decidió salir de su exilio e intentar hacer amigos de camino al monasterio, tal vez esa podía ser otra buena forma de dejar un legado.

En cuanto a Marco, la experiencia fue abrumadora y le trajo una gran melancolía, aunque más grave le pareció la confusión respecto a su orientación sexual.

¿Un elegante reptil haciendo dudar de su sexualidad a un alto y fornido hombre que se atrevió a retar a la poderosa Hekapoo por unas tijeras dimensionales siendo sólo un adolescente? Si bien todos los días en esa dimensión eran una extrema locura, esa jornada fue más intensa a lo habitual.

Las adversidades de ese mundo lo hicieron fuerte, osado y sagaz, no por nada había pasado nada más ni nada menos que 16 años buscando vencer a la escurridiza Hekapoo, pero no había un día en el que Marco no pensara en cuanto extrañaba a sus padres, ¿Ferguson y Alfonzo seguirían siendo los mismos? Quería creer que Jackie aún no lo olvidado y que Tom al fin desistió de volver con Star, intrigándole pensar en si ella ya era una reina, a cuantos más enemigos o dificultades enfrento por su cuenta, pero sobretodo, si consiguió averiguar las intenciones que tuvo Toffee al romper su varita, el por qué estaba en su contra y si volvieron a enfrentarse.

Toffee no era como ningún otro villano que Star y él hubieran enfrentado antes. Era inteligente, astuto y no podías evitar sentir cierta solemnidad en su presencia, porque con sólo haberlo visto una vez, algo dentro de Marco le dijo que todo en Toffee era un enigma, mezcla de misterio y maldad, pero al observar en su mirada y la frialdad de sus maneras, también se podía intuir un vacío inconmensurable en él.

Marco no quería pensar en que le dio síndrome de Estocolmo en su corta interacción con el villano vestido de abogado, ocasión en que fue secuestrado para atraer a la princesa Star Butterfly hacía una trampa, pero jamás olvidaría lo interesante que le pareció Toffee.

El monstruo libélula tuvo razón, los sueños en los que estuvo atrapado se dieron a causa de la fugaz incógnita, por saber que pudo pasar entre él y Toffee si se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias, pero ahora que él ya era un adulto y había cambiado tanto, si hipotéticamente se volvieran a encontrar ¿intentaría conquistarlo?

Por otro lado, Marco no deseaba dejarse llevar, porque sabía que su sutil interés por Toffee, se vio un tanto distorsionado y desmedidamente potenciado a causa de las circunstancias que le acababan de acontecer y puesto que tenía una misión a cumplir, decidió dejar las confusas cavilaciones para después, lo cual no cambiaba el palpitar desbocado de su corazón provocado por las conclusiones a las que llego.

Presiono el cuerno izquierdo de su ciclodragón, aumentando la velocidad de la bestia mecánica y se puso en marcha, determinado a vencer a Hekapoo de una vez por todas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
